Found
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Isabella Swan. Kidnapped. Age five. What happens to her where shes been taken? Who saves her? What does she deal with? How does she over come it? When is she found? Can she even be helped? What happens when she gets back home? Full Summary inside.AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**Isabella Swan. Kidnapped. Age five. What happens to her where shes been taken? Who saves her? What does she deal with? How does she over come it? When is she found? Can she even be helped? What happens when she gets home and realizes she doesn't belong there.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV (Five years old)

I held my mothers hand in one hand and my fathers in the other as we stared up at the Eiffel tower. It was huge, I thought. Mommy and Daddy said that we were on vacation in a place called France and we were going to have fun. Mommy and Daddy worked all the time for something called the FBI, whatever that was.

"Wow." I giggled out and let go of Mommy's hand and then Daddy's. I spun and around and my pretty blue dress flared out around me and I giggled loudly. Suddenly I was being picked up. I saw the face of a man I didn't know. I screamed loudly.

"Mommy!" I yelled loudly as the man carrying me began running in the opposite direction of my parents. My mother ran after me trying to catch up.

"Bella!" My mother screamed loudly. A car drove up and the man carrying me put in the backseat. There was a man there. The other man sat in the front seat.

"Here she is boss." The man who had take me said, "Perfectly unharmed." The man in the backseat next to me ran his hand up my up and touched my no-no place.

"Stop it!" I yelled loudly and shoved his hand away. "Mommy said no one is suppose to touch me there." The man sapped me hard in the face and tears sprang to my eyes. No one had ever hit me before, my parents had never even spanked me like the other kids in class. Not even Nanny Sarah when I did something bad.

"Shut it." He said and he slid his hand back under my dress. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't understand. When the car stop the man picked me up and carried me inside and sat me on the couch. Two men followed us inside.

"This is how it is going to be." The man stated. "You are not to go outside. Jenny will be your nanny and teacher. You will do as I say. You are to refer to me as sir or James.

"I want Mommy." I said. "Now.

"Listen here little girl." He said, "You won't be seeing your mommy again."

"I want my mommy." I screamed at him. Then he hit me again. He looked at one of the men.

"Hold her." Suddenly I was being held. James pulled all of my clothes off and made the man sit me down. He grabbed a belt and hit me with it across the legs. "You will do as I tell you." He hit me again and I sobbed. I tried to get away but failed. He hit me over and over again. Soon it hurt so much I couldn't even cry. "Take her to her room." A man picked me up and carried me to a room and dropped me on the bed. I didn't move. I wanted my Daddy.

Here I was nine. I still haven't learned to keep my mouth shut. I had a fair share of bruises and scars. Sometimes I was sure some of the bruises would never fade. James still touched me. He now stepped into my room. He smiled. I hated that smile. He pulled my clothes off and then his. He had never done this before. He climbed on top of me. His body covered me. Then he did something I didn't understand. He put his boy part inside my girl part. I screamed loudly, it hurt so much. I begged for him to stop but he didn't until about an hour later. I didn't move. I curled into a ball and sobbed. Why did he do that? I missed my mommy. At least sometimes Jenny would sneak and take me outside.

I was fourteen now and my teacher Jenny walked into the room. I still didn't understand what happened when I was nine, even now that it was still happening. I looked at Jenny.

"Lets start todays lesson." She said and smiled at me.

"Jenny. James did something I don't understand." I told her.

"What Bella?" She asked me gently.

"He stuck his boy part in my girl part." I told her. "He does that a lot." Her face contorted in pain. She explained it to me. She said it was wrong for him to do that. That what he did was only suppose to happen when I was an adult and married to someone I was in love with. I never saw Jenny after that. My new teacher came. I didn't like him. I guess there would be no more trips outside. He wasn't nice like Jenny. After James did the thing that Jenny called rape, I didn't talk back as much. I did it even less now. When I was about fifteen I got fed up and angry after her raped me again and I screamed at him. He showed me a new punishment. He tied me up and beat me over and over again with a belt and over objects. Then he left me there for a day or so. Every inch of my body was covered in bruises. I cried hard. I stopped talking after that. By the age of sixteen I was more intelligent than some college grads, thanks to my new teacher but I didn't care. I was doomed to die here or so I thought. I was laying, clothing less on the couch one afternoon after James had used my body again. When the front door burst open I didn't move. I didn't care. Suddenly I was being picked up. I looked to see the face of a man I had never seen before. He pulled off his t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Your name? Its Bella?" He asked me quickly. I nodded. "Your sixteen?" I nodded again. Suddenly I shook with fear and tears filled my eyes.

"Easy Bella." He said gently. "Its okay. I'm an FBI agent Edward Masen, but just call me Edward. Jenny sent me to get you." He carried me outside and sat me in a car and got in next to me.

"Do you remember your parents?" He asked me. I nodded. I pulled my knees to my chest. "Thats good. Can you talk?" I nodded.

"Will you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why?" I pointed to the bruises on my body. He drew in a deep berath.

"He cant' hurt you anymore. The cops have him." He said to me. My eyes widened. "Please talk to me." I hesitated, then nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked me. I nodded. I drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to record this okay?" I nodded.

"I was five. The man took me away from my Mommy and Daddy. He put me in a car with James." I told him my voice cracked from lack of use, "James touched me. I told him Mommy said no one was suppose to touch me there. He got made at me. He hit me a lot. When I was nine, he raped me. I didn't understand then. I wouldn't understand until I was fourteen when I got the courage to ask Jenny about it and she explained it to me. I never saw Jenny after that. He's raped me a lot since then. He would hit me when I backed talked. I solved the problem. I quit talking." My body shook with fear. The mans, Edwards, face looked pain. Soon the car was stopping.

"Do you want to see your parents?" He asked me.

"Y-yes." I stated and looked at him. I wanted to see them so much. He leaned over and opened my door. He climbed out on his side and I took a deep breath and stepped out. He led me inside. My parents sat on the couch, looking much older than I remembered. My mother jumped up and ran over to me she pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Bella!" She cried. "My baby."

When everything was settled there in France. We were headed back to Washington D.C.. Home. My mother and father kept talking on and on about how much they had missed me, how much they loved me the whole way home. They told me all about my little brother, Emmett. He was fifteen. The talked on and on and on about it. When we stepped into the house that I vaguely remember I saw pictures on the shelfs. I looked at him and some how I was deeply hurt. They were all either pictures of Emmett in sports or pictures of them as a family. They looked happy enough. I didn't understand. For people who were hurt when I went missing and for people who loved me. Even in pictures of Emmett being just a few months old they looked happy. I couldn't have even been gone much longer than a year when this picture was taken. My mother showed me to my room. I laid on the bed. I didn't belong here. Not in this _happy _family.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**Isabella Swan. Kidnapped. Age five. What happens to her where shes been taken? Who saves her? What does she deal with? How does she over come it? When is she found? Can she even be helped? What happens when she gets home and realizes she doesn't belong there.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I sighed and turned away from the shelf. I had gone back to look at it after everyone had gone to bed. I slipped my shoes on and walked outside. I just kept walking. I sat on a park bench a few blocks from the house. I stared at the ground trying to figure everything out. They were so _happy _without me. Was everything they told me a lie? About how they had missed me? A sob escaped my throat. Night turned into day and I still sat on the park bench. Suddenly someone was sitting beside me. I looked over to see Edward Masen. The FBI agent.

"Bella what are you doing here?" He asked me, "Your parents called me freaking out at around midnight last night." I frowned and looked at him.

"I don't belong there." I told him. He frowned at that.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me gently.

"There all so _happy._" I told him. "I'm not stupid. Quiet the contrary actually. According to the tests I have taken I'm smarter than most college graduates. They all looked so happy. In every picture. In pictures that couldn't have been taken too long after I had gone missing. Not even a year. They didn't miss me. They didn't want me. They won't understand me. I won't understand them. Theres no way anyone could be happy with me there." He frowned.

"That doesn't make sense Bella." He told me.

"Why don't you go to that house look at the pictures and tell me what makes sense."I told him. He frowned.

"Fine lets go." He stated. He led me to his car. When we arrived at that house. We went inside. He looked at the pictures and I would see the frown on his face. My parents walked into the room.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking!" My father yelled. "Running off like that? That was stupid. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack. You can't fucking do that." I flinched at his yelling and fear spread through me. The room started to spin and I felt myself sway slightly. Edward grabbed me.

"Easy." He said calmly. "Your okay." He led me into my room and lay me on my bed.

"You okay??" He asked me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"Just lay here for a bit." He told me. "I need to talk with your parents." I nodded.I heard the talking in the living room.

"You can't yell at her." Edwards voice was aggressive. "She put up with that enough. You can't yell at her. This fucking pictures upset her enough. She thinks you were happy without her and it hurt her."

"We were happy without her." My mother stated. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "We didn't need her back!"

"Mom!" I heard a male voice say. That must be Emmett. He probably already hates me and I haven't even met him yet. Edward walked into the bedroom.

"Come on," He growled out. "Your coming with me." I nodded and stood up. He led me out to his car and opened the passenger door and helped me in. I sighed and the tears streamed down my face. For my entire life I knew I would know nothing but pain. Edward stopped outside an apartment. He sighed. He helped me out and led me inside. He told me to make myself at home. I sat on the couch. I heard moving around in the next room and then talking.

"Look Boss." Edward said, "We can't send that girl home. You didn't see her face when he screamed at her. She heard own fucking mother say she didn't want her. I don't think we can just send her any where. Let her stay here. I can more than properly care for her. I have plenty of money. She wouldn't be a burden. She would be comfortable. I would do what I can to get her into school. She says shes taken some tests before. They come up saying shes pretty damn smart. Alright boss." A few minutes later he walked back into the room.

"Hey." He said gently."How do feel about staying here?" Looks like his boss gave it the okay. I nodded.

"Look I want to let you know." He began, "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't yell at you. I think your mature enough to make your own decisions. I want you to be comfortable here. I want to do what I can to get you into school. We will go down the board of education they will give you some tests and tell us where you need to be placed."

"Okay," I said quietly. He showed me to a room.

"We can personalize it later." He told me. "We can go shopping and get you everything you need, well maybe I will introduce you to my sister and she can take you after clothes and such. I will make you an appointment with my father and he can take care of any health needs you may have. But you look like you need some sleep. I will bring you some stuff to change into."

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"No problem." He told me quietly. He left and five minutes later he returned. He had a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt in hand. He handed them to me.

"Shower is right through there." He told me, "I have some stuff left in there from when my sister lived with me, so help yourself." I nodded and he left. I took a shower and crawled in the bed and soon I was drifting off to sleep. When I woke, I stepped into the bathroom and brushed out my hair and went into the living room.

"Heyy." He said quietly, "My sister is coming over to take you and get things of immediate need." He noticed my panicked look.

"Easy," I said gently, "I can go with you guys. My sister is a really sweet person." I nodded. I sat on the empty couch. There was a knock on the door and Edward answered the door. A small pixie like girl stood their. She was short with black spikey hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello," She said politely to me as she stepped inside.

"Bella this is my sister Alice," Edward told me, "Alice this is Bella."

"You ready?" Alice asked me but glanced at Edward. I nodded. Edward nodded.

We went straight to the mall. Alice smiled and pulled me gently into a store. She looked me over.

"You look to be about a three." She said and smiled at me. She started grabbing clothes and put me in a dressing room. I tried everything on and she made me show it off.

"Oooh." She said, "Bella your so pretty!" I blushed and looked down. She laughed quietly. Then she payed for all that and pulled me into another store and told me to pick out stuff I liked. She payed for that too. Then when I had everything I needed, shampoo, conditioner, shirts, pants dressed, skirts, pajamas, undergarments, female products, tooth brush, tooth paste, and shoes. We sat down at a fast food restaurant. She flung a fry at Edward and the look on his face made me laugh. I knew I had barely said anything today but it was okay. When we were done eating. They pulled me to a decor store. Alice looked at me.

"Whats your favorite color?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Blue." I told her quietly. She smiled at me. She started grabbing all kinds of blue pillows, sheets, blankets. I started to feel tired.

"Alice. How about I take Bella home and you finish getting this stuff?" He asked her. "I call Jazz and have him pick you up."

"Kay." she said and continued her search through the store.

Once home Edward left me to put stuff in drawers. I lay on the bed when I was done and drifted to sleep. For once I felt safe. Maybe because I knew no one was going to come in my room in the middle of night and rape me. When I woke the next morning, Edward was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey," He said and flashed me a smile. "Just in time. Foods done. Grab some." I put some food on a plate and sat across from him at the table.

"Thanks," I told him. When we had finished eating he told me I should get dressed that he was taking me to see his father to make sure I was healthy.

So now I sat alone, in the a doctors office waiting for his father to come in. I sighed. His father stepped in. He had the same friendly warm aura about him that Edward did.

"Hello Bella." He said and smiled. "If you would step on this scale for me." He measured my weight and my height. Then he looked at me.

"So Bella, Edward has told me about the place you came from." He said gently. "I need to draw some blood." I hated blood. I stuck my arm out. To my surprise I didn't feel anything.

"All done." He told me. "Okay, when was your last period?" I looked at the floor.

"I have never had one." I told him. He looked worried instantly. He did a few more things and then sent a woman in to do a pap smear. Which was extremely uncomfortable. When he was done he looked at me seriously.

"Okay Bella," He said gently, "I will call Edward when we have all the test results in. I want you to try and eat healthy, your a little underweight." I nodded. I stepped out of the room and Edward met me at the door. He led me out to the car.

"Okay now we have an appointment with the school board." He told me and I nodded. Once at the school board I took a couple of tests and answered some questions. They said they'd call. I was tired and it wasn't even late. Today had been long and I was emotionally worn out. Edward looked over at me. He brushed some hair out of my face.

"You ready?" He asked me gently. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and security rushed over me. Once in his car he looked over at me.

"You hungry?" He asked and I nodded.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**Isabella Swan. Kidnapped. Age five. What happens to her where shes been taken? Who saves her? What does she deal with? How does she over come it? When is she found? Can she even be helped? What happens when she gets home and realizes she doesn't belong there.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

After Edward had taken me to eat at his favorite restaurant, McDonalds. Which had made me laugh, we went back to his place. We were sitting on his couch watching t.v. I was aware of him watching me closely every now and then. Then his phone rang, he stood up and walked into another room but I still heard the conversation.

"Yes Mom," I heard him say and it almost made me giggle. "Okay Mom. Yeah. Sure. Okay. We'll be over." He walked back into the room and smiled at me.

"My mother has insisted we come over for dinner." He told me. "And I hate to argue with my mother but if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No," I told him, "Its okay." He smiled.

"Okay we should leave now though." He told me."I want to get you a cell phone, in case of emergency."

Once in the Verizon place, Edward had looked at several phones then at me. Finally he picked out a pretty expensive looking phone. When they gave it to him he immediately put his number along with a few other peoples numbers in it.

"If you are ever in trouble, or need help or need anything and I'm not around. Call any or text any of those numbers." He told me, "This phone is for your use. When you get our and around and in school you will start making friends you can use to call them text them whatever you want. I don't care if you invite people over once you have started making friends, just make sure they aren't wanting to do anything illegal." I nodded. Then we drove to his mothers. We got out of his car and he led me inside. His mother immediately.

"Hello dear." She said and smiled."You must be Bella. I'm Esme." I couldn't help but smile at her. She led us into the living room.

"Everyone." She said, "This is Bella." Everyone turned and looked at me. I blushed bright red. "Bella this is Rosalie, Jasper and you have already met Alice." I looked around at them all as she pointed them out. Rosalie was easily the youngest, about my age. The Rosalie girl was glaring at me and I flinched away. Edward noticed immediately and pulled me to him. I noticed the unhappy look in his eye.

"Its nice to see you again." Alice said to me. I smiled slightly.

"Its nice to see you too Alice." I told her and she smiled and bounced in her seat. Edward led me over to a couch and sat down pulling me with him.

"Well Bella can I ask how you came to live with my brother?" Rosalie asked and I flinched at the question.

"Stop it Rose." Edward snapped immediately. Tears filled my eyes. I would always be a source of unhappiness. I stood up and ran back towards the entrance and outside. I didn't make it past Edwards car before I collapsed in sobs. I could hear yelling from inside but I couldn't make out the words. Alice was suddenly next to me and she pulled me up.

"Come on." She said quietly. "Lets get you upstairs and you can rest in one of the bedrooms." I nodded. She pulled me inside and when she had me upstairs in a bedroom I could make out the yelling.

"Damn you Rose." I heard Edward yelling. "I will never fucking understand why your such a bitch. You don't understand a single thing about that girl!"

"Why don't you tell someone then?" Rose snapped back.

"Its not my story to fucking tell but maybe I need to so you won't be such a bitch to her when she doesn't deserve it." Edward yelled back, "You want to know what happened to her? Why shes living with me? Because that fucking mission in France? That was the girl I was looking for over there! I finally fucking found her. You know what happened to her? She was fucking molested until she was nine when the sick bastard decided she would be big enough to rape then! She's but up with that her whole fucking life! Then she goes home to her parents to find out they didn't even miss her! That her own fucking mother didn't want her! What was I suppose to do leave her out in the cold! I couldn't fucking do that! Shes been through enough shit. Without you causing her more you." The whole house seemed silent. I heard the front door open. Then I heard Edward's fathers voice.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Ask your fucking daughter." Edward growled. "I'm going to get Bella and we are leaving." Suddenly Edward was up here.

"I'm sorry about Rose." Alice said as Edward scooped me up. Which was a good thing. I wasn't sure I could walk right now anyway.

"Not your fault, Alice," I mumbled.

Once we were back at Edward place he fixed dinner and then told me to do whatever I wanted. I nodded. I chose to crawl in bed and escape the pain and suffering that would always consume my life.

The next day the board of education called and told Edward I would have to at least have a senior year or a semester, right now it was half-way through first semester. and that to come on down and they would get me registered at the right school. That I could start tomorrow. Edward drove me to the store and told me to pick out what I wanted for my classes, notebooks folders and such. I picked out a some notebooks and folders to match, some pens and pencils. Edward had thrown an expensive looking calculator into the buggy along with some other things and then told me to pick out a backpack. Then we went to an electronic store and he picked out a laptop and a case to put it in. I knew how to work a computer. But I had always been watched when someone taught me how. They didn't want me contacting the outside world. Then we went back to his house. We ate dinner and he told me to rest up and he would wake me in the morning after handing me all the stuff he had bought me. I sighed.

The next morning came quickly. I saw a text from Alice on my phone, it was a picture of an outfit with a message saying where this. I smiled. Thank God for Alice. The outfit was a white spaghetti strap with black vest over it and a pair of jeans and black flats. I slid the outfit on. I brushed out my hair. Then I stepped into the living room and saw Alice standing there.

"Hi Alice," I said and she smiled.

"Heyy." She said and pulled me over. "Be still so I can do your makeup." I smiled slightly. When she was done she showed me and I smiled. I looked...pretty. Then she started with my hair. She didn't do much only straightened it. Edward stepped out of his room and looked at me.

"Hey," He said looking at me. He smiled. "You look pretty Bella." I blushed and looked at the floor."Okay get your stuff." I grabbed my stuff meaning my backpack and laptop, which was in my bag, and we went out to the car. He drove me to school and led me inside to guidance. Who gave me a schedule and assigned another student to help me out. Edward handed me some money, told me if anything was to happen then to call him, and that to have a good day. The girl that had been told to help was named Angela and my schedule was identical to hers. The day went good up until lunch. I made fast friends with Angela. We were walking to lunch, when I saw Emmett with Rosalie dangling off his arm. So my brother was dating my caretakers sister. Small world. He turned and spotted me and walked over to me.

"Hey Bella." He said and smiled at me, "I didn't know you would be going here. I'm sorry about...our parents."

"Your Emmetts sister?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"Wait how do you know Rose?" He asked me.

"I live with her brother Edward." I told him.

"Wow Bella." Rosalie said, "Seems like I'm more wanted in your family than you are."

"Rose!" Emmett said loudly. I turned on my heel and ran into the bathroom. I pulled my phone out of my bag and called Edward, when I didn't get an answer I called Alice.

"Bella whats wrong?" She asked me immediately.

"C-can you come get me?" I asked her quietly and a sob escaped me.

"Your still at school?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I told her quietly.

"Where at?" She asked.

"Girls bathroom in the cafeteria." I told her.

"I'll be there in a few Bella." She told me gently.

When Alice said a few minutes she meant. It couldn't have been much more than five minutes and she was walking into the bathroom.

"Come on." She told me, "I already talked to the office and told them something was wrong." I let he lead me outside to her car.

"What happened?" She asked me once we were in the car. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Uh well turns out my brother is dating your sister." I told her.

"Really? Emmett's your brother?" She asked and I nodded, "But thats not what has you upset."

"Rosalie...she uh said.." I tried but I wasn't sure if I could get it out. "S-she uh she said that it looks like she was more wanted in my family than I was." I reached up and wiped more tears off my face. Alice normally happy expression quickly turned into one of anger. She drove to Edwards place and let me inside. She sat with me on the couch and picked up the her phone.

"Mother," She said , "You need to get your fucking daughter under control. I had to pick Bella up from school due to some comments Rosalie made towards her. No we will talk about it later. Just thought you ought to know." Alice sighed.

"I'm afraid my parents have spoiled her." She told me. Not longer later I lay down on the couch and was dozing off. The front door opened and I heard Edwards voice.

"Shes home early," He said quietly. I knew he thought I was asleep. Alice explained. I heard him sigh. I felt him laying a blanket over me. I heard the front door open. I heard a loud voice.

"Edwarddd." I heard a female voice say loudly.

"Shh." I heard Edward say, "Tanya what the hell are you doing here? I thought I made clear that when you slept with my best friend we were through."

"Aww. Eddie don't be that way." She said and laughed loudly.

"Damn Tanya I thought I told you to be quiet." Edward said quietly. "Your going to fucking wake Bella up and I'd rather you not. Shes had a hard day and she needs to rest."

"Who the hell is Bella!?" Tanya demanded. "What the fuck is she doing on my house?" I decided now was a good time to wake up. I slowly sat up and she was glaring at me. I flinched.

"Tanya you will get out of my house now!" Edward said angrily. "This is not your house. You do not have the right to question who Bella is. This is her home and thats all that matters. I want you to leave now."

"Why the hell is she here?" Tanya asked, "I don't want her here. Send her and the pixie out and we can have some fun." She stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck and pushed her boobs towards her face. For some reason this girl pissed me off.

"Tanya leaven now." Alice stated.

"NO." Tanya argued. I rolled my eyes. Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I sent a her a text, _for some reason she pisses me off. _Alice laughed. _Well do something about it besides Edward looks like he needs a little help getting her off of him, _Alice text back. She flashed me a smile. Then Tanya pressed her lips to Edwards who quickly turned his was getting old fast. I stood up. I flashed Edward a smile and he raised an eyebrow. I mouthed, 'just play along.' I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Do you mind leaving?" I looked at her and asked. "Me and Edward are late for an appointment." Edward seemed to get the idea. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and let his hand rest on my stomach.

"W-what?" Tanya stuttered he arms dropping. "B-b-but..." She turned and walked out. As soon as she left. I hit the floor and cracked up laughing as did Edward and Alice.

"Oh jeez Bella!" Edward said loudly, "That was great!"

"Nice Bella!" Alice said, "I can't stand that stupid witch."

"What inspired that Bella?!" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him. "She really pissed me off, I'm not even sure why. You didn't want her here and you looked like you needed a little help there."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**Isabella Swan. Kidnapped. Age five. What happens to her where shes been taken? Who saves her? What does she deal with? How does she over come it? When is she found? Can she even be helped? What happens when she gets home and realizes she doesn't belong there.**

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

I lay on my bed trying to clear my thoughts. I was thinking about the girl in the room next to me. Bella. Sixteen year old, overly intelligent, beautiful, completely off limits Bella. I couldn't help it though. She was perfect. She had all the things I looked for in every girl I dated. Smart, beautiful, Nice, kind, and mostly what got me was that she needed someone to take care of her. The way she stood up to Tanya was wonderful. I found that I like taking care of her, buying her things. Alice loved her as did Jasper and my parents. Rosalie was an overall bitch to everyone and I was so close to knocking her in place. I drew in a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.

Bella POV

Second day of school. Woo, I thought. Today maybe I will make it through the whole day. I drew in a deep breath as I walked to my first class. The day went by effortlessly and I spent most of the day talking to Angela and boyfriend Ben. Then at lunch Emmett came up to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Rose," He said quietly. "I'm sorry about our parents. I would really really like to get to know you." I nodded.

"Okay." I told him quietly. Rose glared at me from across the room and I flinched. Emmett stalked back over to Rose. I saw him talking angrily to her. Tears filled her eyes and she got up and went into the bathroom. I told Angela I would be right back. I found Rose on the bathroom floor in sobs. I sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me.

"I don't really know why I came in here." I told her honestly, "You have been nothing but a bitch to me. But I decided maybe I should see if your okay."

"No, No I'm not okay." She answered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because my boyfriend just screamed his head off at me." She answered, "Because I'm obviously cold hearted bitch. Who cares nothing for others."

"And why is that?" I asked her. Thats when she flinched and looked away from me. I stared at her a moment. "Rosalie...?"

"Can I tell you something? I think you may be the only person that would understand." She whispered and stared hard at the floor. I nodded.

"Go ahead." I told her softly.

"I was dating a guy named Royce a few months before I dated Emmett." She whispered, "I thought I loved him. He kept pressuring me to go all the way. But I wasn't ready and told him over and over. But he got so angry with me. He, he raped me. It went on for months. I didn't tell my parents I couldn't. I didn't tell anyone until you. It finally stopped when he robbed a store and got arrested." Tears filled her eyes. I threw my arms around her.

"Oh Rosalie." I whispered, "You really should tell your family. That may be more understanding than you think. You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you." She told me softly, "Friends??"

"Friends." I confirmed and smiled at her then said softly, "That must have been hard keeping that all bottled up like that." She nodded.

"It was hard." She whispered. The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Better fix your make up," I told her and smiled.

When I got home that day I felt bad for keeping what Rosalie told me from Edward but I knew it wasn't my place to tell him anything. Me and Edward were now walking to his car about to go to his parents house. I tripped and Edward caught me before I hit the ground. Our faces were inches apart. He leaned closer and I realized I was doing the same thing. Then he pulled me to my feet and we got in his car. When we arrived at his parents house we went straight to the living room. Rosalie is sitting there and she flashes me a warm smile and I smile back and everyone in the room looks bewildered.

"Bella can I talk to you a minute...?" She said almost hesitantly and I nod. She leads me into the hallway and tears shine in her eyes.

"I-i-i think I am going to tell them today..." She whispers, "When Emmett gets here..." I hug her tightly.

"I'll be right there with you I promise you." I told her softly. She nodded.

"Thank you Bella," She said softly. She wraps her arm around my waist and hugs me again. The tears that had been shining in her eyes were no streaming down her cheeks. The front door opens and Emmett steps in just as I am starting to comfort her.

"Rose? Bella?" He seems shocked to find us standing here together, me comforting her.

"Emmett. Go in the living room tell everyone to stay put and that me and Rosalie will be in a moment," I say softly. He nods and I can tel hes worried as he steps into the living room. I look at Rosalie, "You ready?"'

"As I'll ever be," She says quietly. I led her back into the living room and sit on the couch next to her. She grabs my hand and I give hers a reassuring squeeze.

"Uh guys...I have something I need to tell you guys," She murmured, "Don't interrupt me or I won't be able to finish. You guys remember when I dated Royce?" They nodded. "He kept pressuring me to go all the way. I kept telling him no, that I wasn't ready. He was so mad at me. So very angry. H-h-he...he raped me. He kept it up for the whole time we were dating...." Edward stood up and paced across the floor, anger was evident on his face. He swung and it the wall. Emmett rushed over to Rosalie and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed as he held her. I stood up and walked to Edward. I placed a hand on his arm. He spun around and looked at Rose.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked her, "I could have helped you!"

"I was scared." She whispered quietly staring at the floor.

"All the more reason for you to fucking tell someone," He yelled. Anger flashed in my eyes. I drew my hand back and slapped him.

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" I yelled at him, "YOU don't know what thats like. Your so fucking gripped by fear you afraid to breath to loud and think to hard. Or make a wrong step or say the wrong thing? Its a fucking shitty as hell feeling. You want nothing more than to die but you can't try to kill yourself because what if they find you and take you to a hospital and then they save your sorry ass and then your even more scared because suddenly every things going to worse because you did something that he didn't tell you to do! So how do you fucking tell on someone when your so fucking scared of them you don't even want to breathe for fear of being hit because you weren't suppose to breathe at that exact moment." The room seemed to swimming before my eyes and then I hit the ground and everything went black.

I felt a soft hand on my face and I blinked my eyes open. I saw Edward sitting next to me as well as Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. I sat up slowly. I tried not to think to hard.

"You okay?" Edward asked softly. I nodded stiffly at him. I was still angry with him. "Your mad at me." I nodded again and he frowned. Rosalie sighed and gently touched my face.

"Don't be angry with him Bella," She said softly, "He was just upset, He didn't know what else to say or to do." I nodded again but I couldn't help being mad at him. He sighed.

"You have got one hell of a back hand." Edward said and chuckled softly. I looked and saw a bright red hand print on his cheek. Good, the ass deserved it. "Come on lets go home." I nodded.

Once back at his house I sat down on the couch. He was getting aggravated because I was ignoring him. Then he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to him. Our faces were inches apart.

"Damn it Bella!" He said loudly but there wasn't a trace of anger in his voice, "I'm sorry okay? Your right I don't fucking know whats thats like! I have no clue. Just please quiet ignoring me. Stop being angry with me! I can't take it." Suddenly his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back. My hands went around his neck and twisted them selves in his bronze hair and his hands were on my hips. A minute or so later he pulled away. I stared at him, a moment. His lips were now placing gentle kisses my neck.

"You can get in trouble for this," I whispered quietly but I couldn't help love the way it felt to be in his arms, to have his lips on mine.

"I don't care." He told me, "Your driving me crazy. I can't help myself. Your all I think about. At work. At night when I'm trying to fall asleep. When I'm dreaming its of you. Then when your with me I just want to kiss you or hold you and when your sad I want to hold you and comfort you."

"I know what you mean," I whispered.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
